Más allá de la Camaradería
by Suki90
Summary: Es muy seguro que para cualquier otra persona este fuera uno de esos momentos incómodos de los que quieres salir inmediatamente. Pero este no era el caso. Aquí tan sólo estaban dos personas… gente que se entendía y leía perfectamente.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Más allá de la Camaradería**

Paz.

Eso era lo que se podía percibir en el santuario y en la Tierra después de que los valerosos caballeros de Athena lucharan contra el Dios Romano del tiempo Saturno, quien había intentado apoderarse del planeta para sumergirlo en un eterno silencio… habiendo estado a punto de lograrlo.

Más la valentía de un grupo de jóvenes en especial, fue la clave para poder detener a aquel ambicioso Dios…

Un grupo liderado por un joven, que poseía la luz más brillante de todas…

— Koga —llamó alguien por detrás del muchacho que se encontraba sentado en la parte frontal de una de las 12 casas del santuario de Athena.

El joven de cabellos color vino se giró con lentitud hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. A pesar de la penumbra, el adolescente pudo finalmente divisar la figura de quien lo llamaba; aquella silueta le pertenecía solo a una persona:

— Seiya… —susurró al mirar al hombre de tez morena, el cual no llevaba sus jean azules y playera roja habituales, en esta ocasión traía puesta una playera blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones azul marino deportivos, perfectos para dormir.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas? —con una sonrisa, y no importándole mucho si al joven le parecía o no, decidió acercarse a la entrada de la novena casa y sentarse a lado del muchacho que estaba destinado a portar la armadura de pegaso.

Despegando su mirada del morocho, Koga fijó su mirada en el manto obscuro llamado cielo— No podía dormir… —fue lo único que respondió.

— Qué curioso, yo tampoco… —secundó Seiya, fijando su vista también en el cielo estrellado que los dioses les brindaban esa noche.

Y después nada más se dijo, ambos se quedaron ahí, sentados, contemplado el bello cielo nocturno que podían apreciar, gracias a la nula luz eléctrica que rodeaba el santuario, sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Aunque, en si más que todo era… que no sabían qué decir.

Aunque en realidad eso no era tan importante, después de todo, ambos compartían un lazo muy especial desde hacía mucho tiempo, uno que les permitía saber bien lo que el otro pensaba o quería decir. O al menos, eso era lo que sucedía ahora que el rebelde muchacho de cabellos color vino le permitió a su corazón ver a Seiya como veía a Saori.

A Seiya esta vista nocturna, y la presencia de Koga, le traía muchos recuerdos, aquel lejano pasado cuando el adolescente a su lado era tan sólo un bebé, y constantemente lo llevaba a contemplar las estrellas con él.

Eran gratos.

A pesar de haber sido poco tiempo, llegó a atesorar con gran cariño al bebé que gracias a Marte entró en su vida y en la de Saori, quien aunque no lo dijera, estaba contenta de poder tener la oportunidad de fungir el papel de una madre, aunque fuese de forma adoptiva, al criar al pequeño infante.

El mero recuerdo de aquella época, y de la bella sonrisa de Saori, le hizo sonreír a él también. Sin duda alguna, esos meses habían sido los mejores para los dos, ya que les permitió experimentar lo que era cuidar a un ser tan frágil. Y ahora ese pequeño estaba a su lado, siendo un joven valeroso y con gran sed de justicia, justo como él.

El silencio que entre los dos rondaba era pleno, y es muy seguro que para cualquier otra persona este fuera uno de esos momentos incómodos de los que quieres salir inmediatamente. Pero este no era el caso. Aquí tan sólo estaban dos personas… gente que se entendía y leía perfectamente. Individuos que no necesitaban de palabras para expresar su apoyo, gratitud y cariño.

Tan sólo eran dos personas, que para ojos ajenos, parecían más un padre y un hijo en una silenciosa pero entendible plática.

Por supuesto que había muchos que negaban ese hecho, y no creían por ningún segundo que hubiera algo más allá de la camaradería.

— Oye… —llamó de pronto Koga, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Llamamos a Saori?

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el joven respondió— Ya te estabas tardando —respondió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie y junto con Seiya, se dirigían hacia los aposentos de la mujer que formaba parte de su familia.

— ¿Quieres que llamemos a Yuna también? —preguntó Seiya a lo lejos de forma pícara.

— ¡UGH, CIERRA LA BOCA! —fue lo único que se escuchó al joven Pegaso decir al mismo tiempo en que Seiya reía por la respuesta y muy seguramente acaloradas mejillas del caballero de bronce.

Sip, quieran que no, su relación iba más allá de una simple camaradería.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, esto lo tenía arrumbado ahí por mucho tiempo, y finalmente me di a la tarea de cuando menos terminarlo. Buscaba que fuera algo más largo y que incluyera a Saori, pero pensé que sería bueno que sólo fueran Seiya y Koga, quienes durante la segunda fase de Omega tuvieron una relación algo áspera gracias a cierto pony rebelde. En fin, realmente así que digan mucho cuerpo en la historia y contexto, no creo que tenga, sólo fue algo que se me ocurrió y quise escribir y finalizar.

Así que espero que les haya gustado. Aún me quedan Retos por hacer pero realmente no se me ocurre algo qué escribir, pero… de que los escribo los escribo xD.

En fin, ¡nos vemos en una próxima entrega!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
